Becoming FEARLESS
by Fabinaisawesome
Summary: I know there is already stories about Taylor Swift's CD Fearless but this one is diffrent the songs will tie to each other some way!
1. Chapter 1

_"FEARLESS is walking into your freshmen year of high school at fifteen." - Taylor Swift _

TwoYears Earlier

I took a deep breathe as I walked through the doors of Anubis. I, Nina Martin was now arriving at a British boarding school. As I walked into each classroom I tried to stay out of everyone. I see my pen pal Mara in the corner talking to a blonde dude. I walk over there and tap her on the shoulder. "Umm Mara do you remember me?"

"Of course how could I forget my first pen pal! What house are you in?"

"It says here Anubis House."

Mara gave a squeal and hugged me saying. "Omg we are in the same house!" I hugged her back and walked to our house.

Soon I made friends with Amber. Now Amber and I sit in class talking about _The Joy Mercer Clique_. The clique was just a group that thinks that they are the coolest. "Haha I know Amber, Joy always is putting make up after make up after make up."

"Yeah I know!"

Wow! I mean wow. Amber and her boyfriend Mick are going to the movies. They are the cutest couple. Mick even has a car! We danced around the room before her date. We even woke up Trudy. Because when your fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you have to believe them. All Amber wanted was to be wanted. But she didn't get it. I would've swore the would get married! But Amber realized some of her bigger dreams in life. When Mick broke up with Amber we both cried. I mean how could he! Well, one thing I have learned is that, when your fifteen and somebody tells you they love you because even though Amber and Mick broke up. I can still tell they love each other.

Present

"Hey Amber remember when I first came to the school. Now that I think about it that was a crazy year. But anyways, I quote a song"

"Can I hear it" said Amber. "Ok here we go:

**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors It's the morning of your very first day You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while Try and stay out of everybody's way It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here For the next four years in this town Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say "You know I haven't seen you around, before"**

**'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you You're gonna believe them And when you're fifteen Feeling like there nothing to figure out Well count to ten, take it in This is life before you know who you're gonna be Fifteen**

**You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail And soon enough you're best friends Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool We'll be out of here as soon as we can And then you're on your very first date and hes got a car And you're feeling like flying And you're mommas waiting up and you think hes the one And you're dancing round your room when the night ends When the night ends**

**'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you You're gonna believe them When you're fifteen and your first kiss Makes your head spin round but In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team But I didn't know it at fifteen**

**When all you wanted was to be wanted Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday But I realized some bigger dreams of mine**

**And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy Who changed his mind and we both cried**

**'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you You're gonna believe them And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall Ive found that time can heal most anything And you just might find who you're supposed to be I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen**

**La la la la la .. la la la la la .. La la la la la**

**Your very first day Take a deep breath girl Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors. **"

Do you like it?"

"Nina I love it." They gave a quick hug and that got Nina thinking about another song… 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys I am giving Up this acount and all the stories on it. I will put my On-shots on my new account- **_ILoveJamesGaisford_**. And PM me at that account for rights to the stories or if you want to try to collabarate on some of these stories-

1.) A Brathalia Story- This One I am only open to Collabaration

2.) Becoming Fearless- Not really much to say...

3.) Earning His Trust- This One I am only open to Collabaration (Am I even spelling that word right?)

4.) Fabian's Thoughts- Just ask Not sure where I was going with it.

**To Get Rights... **

**Send Me a Paragraph or two with your writing style and basically say what story you want ;)**

_**ALSO IF YOU READ HUNGER GAMES CHECK OUT MY ACCOUNT ABOVE FOR STORIES ABOUT THAT! (ILoveJamesGaisford)**_

~Love,  
>. . . . . . Fabinaisawesome :)<p> 


End file.
